dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Comics Vol 2 18
Supporting Characters: * * ( ) ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * Mars Terraforming Team ** Noah Random ** Dr. Chandra ** Sam Random ** Donna Random ** Mitch ** Ellie * Corey Breen * Ernie Casey * Julia Meador * Dezi Sienty * Pat Brosseau * Steve Wands * Pete Hamboussi * Chris Burns * Taylor Esposito * Arlene Lo * Sholly Fisch * Grant Morrison * Kristan Morrison * Ralph Morales Locations: * ** * * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Never-Ending Battle | Synopsis2 = In the 23rd century, a Museum of Terran Heritage has been named for the first boy in space, Noah D. Random, who was a member of the terraforming colony on Mars. There, a young boy with glasses is picked on by a trio of bullies, and when another boy tries to help him, they stare down all of the bystanders into walking away. Another boy witnesses the attack and sneaks into a closed exhibit, tripping a motion sensor. The exhibit is a monument to Superman's memory, with several audiovisual displays highlighting important moments from throughout the man's career. With amazement, he becomes entranced with all of the things he sees. Nearby, the other children outside are drawn to the sounds coming from within the exhibit, and become excited by it all as well. When he hears the inspiring words that Superman spoke in his time, the boy returns to the corridor to face the bullies. At first, the bullies are derisive, and intend to beat him up as well, but his determination, and the encouragement of the other children makes them think twice. Gleefully, the children celebrate their victory, and part ways. But this is not the end for them. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Noah D. Random Museum of Terran Heritage Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The credits for the issue are written backwards. * Superman Red and Superman Blue are referenced in this issue. * The lion-headed Superman is a reference to 's story "The Lady and the Lion." | Trivia = * Several creators involved with the creation of the book, superman in general, and friends of the creative team are among those who say their names backwards during the finale of this issue. Among these are: ** Corey Breen - Senior Pre-Press Artist and letterer at DC Comics ** Chris Burns - Assistant Production Manager at DC Comics ** Dezi Sienty, Pat Brosseau, Steve Wands, Taylor Esposito - Letterers ** Peter Hamboussi - Manager of collected editions at DC Comics ** Arlene Lo - Proofreader at DC Comics ** Kristan Morrison - Grant Morrison's wife. * Captain Comet's team is called "the Wanderers" in the issue's original release. This was changed to "the Cometeers" in . | Recommended = | Links = }}